1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional apparatus and, more particularly, to a multi-functional apparatus having a reduced size due to the mounting of both a printhead and a scanner module in a carriage.
2. Background Art
Generally, a multi-functional apparatus is referred to a device including a scanner, a copier, a printer, a facsimile device and a modem, which is connected with a computer to print or store data scanned by the scanner or transferred through the modem from the other system in a hard disk of the computer. Thus, the multi-functional apparatus can act as the facsimile device, the printer, the scanner and the printer.
The scanner used in the multi-functional apparatus having functions of the printer, the scanner, the facsimile device, and the copier is divided in a sheet feed type scanner and a flat bed type scanner. The sheet feed type scanner is mainly used in a facsimile device, which scans data on a document a line by line while feeding the document. On the other hand, the flat bed type scanner is mainly used in a copier, which scans data on a document disposed on a flat bed while moving in a main scanning direction. A multi-functional apparatus having the sheet feed type scanner is provided with a facsimile device using ink or toner depending on a printing manner and a section for interfacing with a personal computer. However, a multi-functional apparatus having the flat bed type scanner is provided with a printer and a facsimile device.
In the multi-functional apparatus having the sheet feed type scanner, there is a disadvantage in that since both a scanner module and a printhead are separately incorporated into the multi-functional apparatus, the entire size of the multi-functional apparatus is increased.